Someone Like You
by Echo101
Summary: Jerome attends a wedding and watches the love of his life marry someone else, and who is he to say otherwise? One-sided Jara. Based off of Adele's Someone Like You.
1. Someone Like You

**A/N So this kid in my math class was singing "Someone Like You" and it was annoying me…until I thought of this story.**

Jerome twisted his hands. He wasn't sure he should be here. After all, he did like Mara. He sighed. Mara was happy, but not with him. And that's what cut him the most. She wasn't happy with him. She never had been. It's hard to be happy with a guy you've never gone out with. Jerome had opened up his entire world to her, and she'd gone for Mick.

"Hey." No one could mistake that peppy voice. Jerome turned to see a smiling Mara. He put up a smile for her.

"Hey. It's been a while." Jerome said.

"No kidding." Mara rolled her eyes. "So what've you been doing?"

Jerome swallowed. "Well…not much, I guess. I got a job, working as a mechanic. I've been thinking about applying to the army."

Mara smiled. "Well…it's really nice that you're here. Mick's running a little late."

Jerome nodded. "Work hold him up?"

"No." Mara sighed. "Traffic. It's everywhere."

Jerome laughed. It had been a while. "So, what've you been doing?"

"Oh, got a scholarship to Oxford." Mara shrugged.

"Why am I not surprised?" Jerome teased. Mara laughed, then looked around anxiously. "You all right, Mara?"

"What?" Mara focused on Jerome. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Mick's treating you right? He's not cheating on you? Gives you enough time so you don't feel left out?" Jerome asked.

"Yeah." Mara said unconvincingly. "Everything's fine."

Jerome snorted. "Mara, you're lying."

"Fine." Mara admitted. "Amber's late too."

Jerome raised his eyebrows. "You think that-"

"What, no!" Mara replied. "I'm just worried the ceremony won't go on, that's all."

"Of course. I should be getting to my seat now." Jerome added.

"Of course." Mara smiled. God, he loved that smile. Jerome politely greeted everyone as he made his way down the aisle. He found the old Sibuna gang clustered around his seat.

"Hey, Jerome!" Alfie greeted. "Still not jealous?" He whispered.

Jerome shook his head. "I had three years." He lied.

Alfie shrugged. "Welcome to the party, as the Americans say, right Nina?"

The new Mrs. Rutter rolled her eyes. "Yes Alfie, that's what the Americans' say."

"Well, I can't believe that Mara's getting married to Mick." Patricia butted in.

"Yes, we all couldn't see it." Joy said sarcastically. She and Mick had something until Mick decided he liked Mara more.

"Don't worry." Fabian said. "She's just a little bitter."

Jerome sat down next to Fabian. "Couldn't think of why she isn't."

"What about you and Mara." Fabian leaned in.

"It's been three years." Jerome whispered back. "I'm pretty sure that most people get over crushes in that time."

"You didn't just like her." Fabian insisted.

Jerome paused. That was true. He'd loved Mara Jaffrey. "It's fine. Gotten over her and all."

Fabian looked at him skeptically. "Right."

Mick suddenly burst into the church. He kissed Mara, causing a chorus of "aww's" from the audience. "Sorry I'm late, babe. Traffic, you know."

Mara laughed. "There's still time to make it down the aisle." The walked down the aisle, Mick all messy, Mara looking like an angle, arm-in-arm.

Jerome swallowed the lump in his throat. That should be him, escorting Mara to the alter. That should be him, smiling at her like there was no tomorrow. And that should be him, saying "I do".

Fabian noticed the look on his face. "You okay, mate?"

Jerome swallowed. "Yeah, I'm fine. Listen, I'm probably going to skip the reception. Work and all that."

Fabian nodded understandingly. "You'll find someone." He reassured Jerome.

Jerome nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He walked out as soon as the wedding broke up, grabbing his jacket along the way. It was cold, and the leaves swirled by him. The street was desolate, reflecting his mood. He kicked a stone down the street.

He was stupid for thinking Mara cared about him. He was an idiot for thinking they had a future. He walked onto a bridge and stared out into the water. He wondered what would happen if he jumped. Would Mara feel sad? Or would she care at all? She had talked to him, that was something.

Jerome shrugged it off though. She was happy, and who was he to say otherwise?

**A/N I've been thinking about expanding this into a full-length story instead of just a one shot. Thoughts?**


	2. AN

**A/N I have started a new story that's a sequel to this one. It's called Dear Mara. Hope you enjoy it!**


End file.
